Simplify the following expression. $ 8 - 6 \times 3 + \dfrac{ 32 }{ 8 } $
Answer: $ = 8 - 6 \times 3 + 4 $ $ = 8 - 18 + 4 $ $ = -10 + 4 $ $ = -6 $